


First Encounters

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, Transgender Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Lillie tries telling Hau a popplio's preferred pronouns.





	

"Hmm." Moon was examining the possible starters before petting a popplio. "I'll choose this one." The pokemon arfed in approval and Lillie stood shocked.

 

"How can a pokemon grow to like a stranger like you so quickly?" She was interrupted by Nebby breaking free of his constraints (aka a zipper on the bag) and tackling Moon. Lillie murmured an "Oh right."

 

Kukui laughed. "Well it seems she's good at developing quick bonds, am I right cousin?" The girl blushed and nodded, holding the sea lion pokemon in her arms.

 

"What are you going to name him?" Hau asked curiously. Popplio made a growl at the boy. "H-huh? What did I do?" The professor rubbed his chin pondering the pokemon's anger while Lillie approached carefully and scratched it under it's chin.

 

"Hey what's wrong lil buddy?" Moon let the blonde hold her starter as it began making gestures. At it's chest, at it's tail, and at Hau while growling. Lillie stared at it for a long minute.

 

"So what's up with him?" Hau asked, breaking the silence. "It's a  _her._ " Lillie corrected. The boy was confused. "It's male, right? My pokedex says so."

 

Professor Kukui pat him on the head. "Let the popplio decide her gender cousin. It's a free region." It clicked with Hau and he nodded. "Ohh. Well hiya lil girl!" The sea lion yipped in Lillie's arms.

 

Moon stood there, smiling and shaking her head. "Lillie you're so wonderful with pokemon!" The girl handed back the popplio while her cheeks went crimson. "It was nothing." She mumbled as Nebby rested on her shoulder. It shook it's head, making small sounds of disapproval.

 

Within the next few minutes Moon had run off to the tall grass, training for a battle. Lillie watched from afar, enjoying her view of Moon catching a wild pikipek. Her cosmog was nagging her in it's pokemon language probably about how she had to be upfront about her crush. Those criticisms fell on deaf ears though.

 

The battle at the celebration was intense. Despite being very inexperienced trainers, Hau and Moon really were good at battling. Water guns from Moon's popplio sprayed the crowd, and Hau's litten burned several trees. In the end Moon won and the island's guardian cried out in approval.

 

"Lillie would you like to watch me train for the rest of the night?" She giggled and grabbed the girl's hand. "Uh," She took a step back, almost falling. "It's a bit awkward if you hold my hand so uh." Moon closed her eyes and thought of a solution. Then she kissed Lillie's cheek.

 

"See now things are less awkward if we hold hands! Right?" Lillie had turned away and covered her face, her cheeks in flames. "L-lillie? That kiss didn't have to mean anything, don't be embarrassed-" She was cut off by Lillie turning sharply and pressing their lips together.

 

Nebby and popplio slapped their appendages together, basically high fiving. A couple claps were heard and the second the two girls pulled away, they ran off. Moon dragging Lillie by her wrist as their pokemon followed closely behind.

 

Moon trained practically all night, and the two ended up passing out in the tall grass. Their pokemon nuzzled their kids, proud of them.


End file.
